


Emergency Contacts

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Sexting, Top Dean, omega!cas, slight dom! Cas (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sends Cas a few messages while he's at work. Little did he know what affect they would have on his Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my lovelies, here we are again. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Cas smiled down at his phone as it buzzed next to him on his desk. It was a message from Dean.

 

Of course it was.

 

Every afternoon for the last month, Dean had texted Cas at three. Cas loved it. It always made him smile, giving him enough of a boost to get him through the rest of the day. He sighed happily as he ran a hand across his stomach, feeling a fluttering response from someone inside.

 

Several weeks into his second term, Cas had finally changed from looking like he'd put on a little extra weight to obviously being pregnant. His belly had grown firm and round, filling out his new clothing. Still moderately small, considering he was carrying twins, Cas' belly bumped up against his desk as he reached for his phone.

 

"Let's go, Cassie," Gabriel peeked his head around Cas' cubicle, "don't want Zachariah to have an aneurism 'cause we're late."

 

"I'm right behind you," Cas chuckled. He opened the message from Dean.

 

3:00 _Hey gorgeous_

 

Cas smiled as he responded.

 

3:02 **Hey, yourself. Just about to head into a pointless meeting. Wish me luck!**

 

Cas grabbed his tablet and set his phone to forward all his messages to it. He tucked his phone away and headed into the meeting with a sigh.

 

Sitting down next to Gabriel at one end of the table, Cas looked up to see who else was there. He caught Balthazar's glance across from him and nodded to him politely. The Alpha had kept a bit of distance since the night at the hotel bar, though his gaze often lingered longingly on Cas.

 

As he settled in, Cas looked down at his tablet to find another message from Dean.

 

3:05 _If I were a religious man, I'd say a prayer for you._

 

Cas laughed out loud, covering it with a cough. He typed back quickly.

 

3:06  **I don't know, I've heard you call out to a higher power many times.**

 

Setting his tablet down in his full lap, Cas let his smirk linger as he looked up and around the table once more. Balthazar's eyes were still fixed on him.

 

“All right, gang,” Zachariah burst, obnoxiously, into the conference room. All eyes snapped up toward him as he dropped a stack of papers on the table. Cas sighed, already tuning out the pointless ramblings of his incompetent boss. Just as Zachariah began a longwinded, self-praising speech, Cas' tablet lit up with another message.

 

3:10  _ Screaming out 'oh god' while I'm balls deep in your gorgeous ass doesn't count as 'calling out to a higher power.' _

 

Cas bit his lip to hold back his laughter at that and replied.

 

3:10  **Fair point**

 

He tuned back in to the meeting happening around him. Nothing interesting had happened. Zachariah droned on with his self-importance and Cas did his best to look engaged. Several minutes later his tablet lit up again.

 

3:15  _ Great. Now I can't stop thinking about your gorgeous ass. _

 

Cas smiled devilishly at his tablet before typing out a response.

 

3:18  **And what exactly do you think about my ass?**

 

He set his tablet down, running his hand across the swell of his stomach. He rested a hand on top of it, thrilling at the thought of Dean having filled him so full.

 

3:20  _ How good my cock looks sliding in and out of that tight, wet hole of yours. _

 

Cas' mind wandered to time after time that Dean had pressed himself deep within Cas. He wished he could feel it again. A new message popped up.

 

3:21  _ How delicious it tastes when I fuck you with my tongue and make you cum all over yourself. _

 

Cas' eyes went wide at that, and he shifted in his seat as Gabriel glanced at him sidelong. Dean's words went straight to his cock.

 

3:22  **Dean! I'm in a meeting. Don't get me all hot and bothered when I'm stuck in a room full of coworkers.**

 

3:24 _Are you all hot and bothered? Is your pretty cock hard and your hole getting wet for your Alpha?_

 

Cas bit back the whine that formed in the back of his throat. Gabriel glanced at him again, raising his brows pointedly. Cas shrugged at him as another message came through.

 

3:25 _I love when you get wet for me, baby._

 

Cas did his best to ignore the arousal that thoughts of Dean almost always brought with them. He pulled a deep breath, hoping no one else would notice it either. He wasn't that lucky.

 

Gabriel leaned in, whispering in his ear, “you okay there?”

 

“Fine, Gabriel,” Cas nodded, trying to appear normal, “why do you ask?”

 

“Because you're starting to attract stares,” he smirked. “What's got you all worked up? You reading porn over there or something?”

 

“No,” Castiel answered a little too quickly. His tablet lit up again and he felt the guilty color rise in his cheeks.

 

“My, my,” Gabriel's smile grew wolfish, “look who's a dirty birdie. And during work hours, too.” Gabriel reached to grab the tablet off of Cas' lap. Cas clutched it quickly to his chest, his eyes wide with fear. Once more his tablet lit up condemning him further. Stifling his laughter, Gabriel turned back to the meeting. Cas looked down at the new messages.

 

3:27 _Love to bury my tongue in that sweet little pucker and lick up all that slick you leak for me._

 

3:29 _Then I'd slip two fingers deep inside you and start to open you up._

 

Cas closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He hoped Dean was done for now. He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure Dean's teasing, torture. Focusing as best he could on the meeting around him, Cas turned his tablet over in his lap, refusing to look at it, and tried to tamp down the arousal that Dean's words had piqued. But the temptation was too much. Unable to concentrate or care what was happening in the meeting, Cas turned his tablet back over. He let out a long sigh, looking down to find yet more messages from his mate.

 

3:30 _And fucking my tongue into you as deep as it could go._

 

3:36 _Or maybe I'd wrap my lips around that pretty cock of yours and suck._

 

3:40 _Maybe I'd suck your dick while I pump my thick fingers in and out of you._

 

3:48  _ I can almost hear you moaning my name. _

 

3:54 [Image attached]

 

He was terrified to open the photo Dean had sent him, but he couldn't stop himself. Sliding his chair back so that both he and his tablet were behind the people to either side of him, Cas tapped on the image to open it. Cas' mouth slipped open at that and he felt himself start to get wet despite his best efforts to keep it together. The unmistakable line of Dean's thick, hard cock trapped in the confines of his jeans and tenting the fabric filled the screen. He wasn't sure which was stronger: his desire to make Dean pay for his tormenting or his desire to get Dean's cock in him as fast as humanly possible. He pressed his eyes closed, nearly panting with want.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Cas back to where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw all the eyes in the room focused on him.

 

Shit.

 

His arousal hung heavy in the air, and more than one person's brows were raised at it. Cas caught the almost feral look in Balthazar's eyes and his face flushed crimson in embarrassment. Shifting in his seat, Cas swallowed hard.

 

“My apologies,” Cas panicked. Desperately, he searched for an excuse as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He felt one of the babies move, likely as uncomfortable as he was. “The...pregnancy hormones...sometimes they get a little...extreme.” It wasn't entirely a lie. Cas' libido had spiked when he started his second trimester. All it took to get him riled up was a pat on the shoulder from his Alpha, or Dean's hand on his back as he scooted past Cas in the kitchen. This, though, was different. This was Dean taunting him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get home and get Dean there with him.

 

Without need of further explanation, Anna hopped up out of her seat and moved to open the windows in the room, letting the fresh air spill in and the mild summer breeze dissipate the scent of the excited Omega.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Zachariah waved his hand, as if he knew exactly what Cas was talking about, “of course. Well, I think we're done here anyway.”

 

Cas was up and out of his seat before his boss had even finished speaking. He paused at his desk only long enough to grab his phone and keys and was out the door before anyone could question him further.

 

Climbing into his car, Cas dialed Dean's number quickly. He picked up on the first ring.

 

“Heya, gorgeous,” Dean's smirking voice had a taunting lilt to it.

 

“You have exactly fifteen minutes to get your ass home if you hope to get any from me in the next three days. If you are even one minute late, I will fuck myself on a fake knot until I cum all over your side of the bed and make you sleep on those sheets, smelling me but not able to have me, for a week straight.”

 

“Shit, Cas!” Dean's change in tone made it clear he knew his Omega was not fucking around.

 

“Your time starts now, Dean.” Cas hung up his phone and started his timer. He knew he'd never make it even two days without being able to take his Alpha, but Dean needed to know how much trouble he was in.

 

Cas drove home in record time, parking in the garage and making his way inside. His arousal had not flagged one bit since he'd left work. Somehow his body knew his Alpha was coming and that he would get what he wanted soon. He paced the kitchen, clutching his phone as the seconds ticked by.

 

 

With less than one minute left, Dean burst through the door, wild eyed and flushed.

 

“Cas?” he searched the hard and determined look in his Omega's eyes. Cas stalked toward him, a low rumbling growl rolling from him. Dean's eyes blew wider. Without a word, Cas crashed their lips together and fisted Dean's t-shirt with one hand. He dragged the Alpha into the dining room, undoing his belt with the other hand as they went. Dean clutched at Cas' hips, trying to steady himself as he was manhandled into the next room.

 

Once there, Cas threw Dean off him and all but ripped his shirt off. He reached down to undo his own pants. Dropping both trousers and boxers, Cas turned his stormy eyes on Dean.

 

“You are going to open me up with your tongue and your 'thick fingers' right here. Then you are going to pound my tight little hole until I cum all over, screaming your name. Understood?”

 

Dean, mouth slick with saliva and hanging open, nodded dumbly at his Omega.

 

“Good,” Cas growled, “then get over here and do it.” He turned himself around, leaning forward onto the table and tilting his ass up in invitation to Dean. “Now,” Cas barked when Dean still hadn't moved, too stunned by his bossy mate.

 

Dropping to his knees behind Cas, Dean spread his Omega's cheeks, diving in eagerly with his tongue. Cas moaned, long and low, at the glorious sensation of Dean finally touching him. Slick pulsed from his already wet hole, and Dean moaned as it spilled across his lips.

 

“More,” Cas commanded. Dean pressed deeper with his tongue, breaching Cas, and slid a finger in alongside it. Cas rocked back into the touch, greedy for even more. “ _More_ ,” he ordered again. Dean added a second finger and began to work him open. Panting and moaning above him, Cas continued to rock back into Dean's touch, slick leaking from him in rhythm with his movements.

 

Dean's cock was hard as a rock, throbbing and still trapped in the thick fabric of his jeans. Unwilling to take his hands from Cas, he did his best to shift enough to relieve some of the pressure.

 

“Don't!” Cas barked when Dean finally reached down to adjust himself. “You made me get aroused while I was in a meeting at work. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was?” Without pausing in his ministrations, Dean shook his head. “I was surrounded by my coworkers. My _boss_ was there. It was completely embarrassing. And now you can stay just like that for a few minutes: uncomfortable.” A whimper slipped from Dean and Cas huffed a dark laugh at it. “You'll live.” He pressed his hips back into Dean's touch again. “More!”

 

Adding a third finger, Dean worked Cas open farther, licking and sucking at his tight heat with relish. Cas was torn between dragging out his torture of Dean and getting his Alpha's cock inside him. He held out as long as possible before rumbling, low and commanding, “get up.”

 

Dean scrambled to his feet, but made no move to open his jeans for fear Cas would torment him longer if he did. Turning around, Cas reached down and yanked open Dean's pants. With rough and quick movements, Cas pulled Dean's full and throbbing cock out of its cotton and denim prison. Leaking and angry red, Dean's length pulsed in Cas' hand. The Omega smiled darkly at his mate as he ran his hand harshly over the delicate skin. Dean hissed at the almost-too-much sensation.

 

With his free hand, Cas gripped the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Ferociously, Cas ravaged Dean's mouth, licking and biting at his full lips and sucking on his tongue. Cas moaned at the taste of himself on Dean's lips, and Dean moaned at the overwhelming sensation of his wound up mate. Dean was dizzy with the lust fueled craze he had worked Cas into.

 

At long last, Cas pulled back. His lips were wet with slick and saliva, his pupils blown wide and his hair a disaster. Panting, he stared Dean down as he leaned in and whispered, “now fuck me, Alpha.”

 

Dean surged forward, crashing into his mate and gripping him hard by the hips. He backed Cas up against the dining room table and turned him around. Leaning forward onto the highly polished, dark wood, Cas spread his legs and tilted up his hips for his mate. Dean growled low at the sight of Cas' eager, ready hole, and he shuffled forward, legs still trapped in his clothing, to grip Cas' hips. He ran his dripping cock up and down across Cas' entrance, watching as the muscles fluttered, begging for him to come in.

 

Lining himself up, Dean pressed deep, seating himself fully with one, quick thrust. Castiel cried out in ecstasy at finally having what he wanted: his Alpha deep inside him.

 

“Fuck me, Dean! Hard and fast!” Cas panted as Dean picked up a steady rhythm. Dean's hands tightened on Cas' hips, and he moaned at Cas' demand. Knot already half full, Dean picked up his pace more when his Omega growled at him in frustration. “Like you mean it, Dean. Fuck me like an Alpha! You told me all the dirty things you wanted to do to me, and made me sit there in a meeting, waiting for them, now _do them_!” Cas began to rock back, meeting each of Dean's forceful thrusts. Dean grunted with the impact of their hips.

 

A worry for the twins floated through Dean's lust-addled brain, and he eased up a bit. Cas was having none of it.

 

“Damn it, Dean!” he growled, “I said _fuck me_!” Cas put a hand behind him on Dean's chest and shoved. Caught in his pants, Dean stumbled backwards, landing with a thud on the dining room floor. Eyes wide with shock, Dean looked up at Cas.

 

Cas had moved as soon as he pushed his mate out of him. With more speed than should have been possible in someone nearly five months along with twins, Cas kicked out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers. Before Dean could even wrap his brain around what was happening, Cas was crawling on top of him.

 

Leaning down, Cas whispered roughly in his ear, “if you aren't going to do it right, I'll just have to do it myself,” before he dropped himself down onto Dean's thick cock. Dean gasped at the sudden feel of Cas around him once more. Sitting up on Dean's lap, Cas began to ride him with wild abandon. Dean was mesmerized by the sight. Cas, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open on a low moan, placed one hand on Dean's chest, still covered by his shirt, and one on his thigh as he fucked himself on his Alpha.

 

Dean's hands ran up Cas' thighs and over his full stomach. He couldn't get enough of Cas' beautiful skin.

 

“Caaaaasssss,” Dean moaned as Cas thrust down onto him over and over. His knot was filling fast, as Cas' body shuddered above him with each pounding movement. Cas felt his orgasm racing toward him as he fucked himself on Dean's full, Alpha cock, driving it deep and striking his prostate with every drop. His grip tightened on Dean's clothing, bunching his shirt up along his chest and digging his nails into the denim on Dean's thighs.

 

Dean's hands flew to Cas' hips, clenching down as he thrust up into his Omega, chasing his own orgasm. Cas felt himself tighten around Dean and his cock harden even more as the waves of sweet release swept through him and he came across Dean's chest, painting his shirt and skin white. Dean's knot popped past the ring of Cas' spasming muscles as he spilled his own release up inside the Omega at the look of pure ecstasy on his mate's face.

 

Panting, Cas dropped his hands down on either side of Dean's head, holding himself up. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' sweat slick back, easing him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

As they came down from their high, both still breathing heavily, Dean laughed, “Jesus, Cas! What was that all about?”

 

“I told you,” Cas rumbled, satedly, “you got me all worked up.” He leaned down over Dean, pressing their lips together. He whispered against Dean's mouth, “you were teasing me. Taunting me. I don't like to be teased, Dean.” another wave of his release shot from Dean at Cas' deep growl. “Put up or shut up.”

 

“Put up, Cas,” Dean swallowed, “ _always_ put up.” 

 

“Good,” Cas smiled against him. With a contented sigh, Cas laid himself down on Dean and closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest addition. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> All my love.  
> -L&M


End file.
